


Deliverance Days, Nocturne Wrex and Grunt

by cbrachyrhynchos



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Synthesis Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbrachyrhynchos/pseuds/cbrachyrhynchos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrex and Grunt hold a Krogan wake for Shepard. Lots of "Shepard!" Post-Synthesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliverance Days, Nocturne Wrex and Grunt

London looked much better after Wrex and Grunt found the fuel station. Wrex peered behind the glass of one of the pumps. "Hrmmm, ethanol," Wrex said.

"The pump's electric though," Grunt said.

"Then go in and see if it has a switch and backup system."

The younger krogan limped into the building. A short time later, the pump lights flickered on. Grunt limped out again with a sleeve of jumbo-sized drink cups under his arm. Wrex poured some into a cup. "Not that different from Ryncol."

Grunt was already drinking, "Mmm, spicy."

"That's the additive humans use to keep their drunks from drinking it."

"Hah, what do humans know."

Wrex filled a cup for himself, and looked at his young clanmate. "Shepard," he said.

"Shepard." Grunt raised his cup in return, and they both drank deep.

"Hey, Wrex, you remember that time she headbutted..."

"Oh yeah, 'You Dare!'"

"Heh heh. Shepard."

"Shepard. Easy, easy, your second liver is still growing back." 

They drank another two cups in silence. They were joined by two more Krogan, hauling a bag of salvaged canned goods. "Sit," Wrex said. "For Shepard."

"Heh heh. Shepard."

"Whatever, Shepard," the patrollers said. They were not going to turn down Ryncol. 

"If you don't have anything useful to add, shut up and drink. Or go elsewhere." Wrex growled. "To Shepard."

"Shepard."

More cups were filled, and a few more krogan wandered to the station.

"Heh heh, the thresher maw," Grunt said.

"We killed four together," Wrex replied.

"She killed mine with a pistol and omni tool. Shepard!"

"Shepard."

More drinks were passed around. Not many Krogan were left after the battle. It had been bloody and almost futile, but they lived to see their enemies crumble.

"You didn't see her dance with the brutes to summon Kalros," Wrex said. "That made me appreciate a pistol. She moved like the breath of death among them to activate the maw hammers. She struck fast and she struck well. She brought the genophage cure to save our species."

"Shepard!"

"Shepard!"

More krogan joined at the pump. Cups of fuel were passed hand to hand. 

"I lost a hundred credits to her on a varren," one of the krogan said. A hush fell on the crowd. All eyes turned to Wrex and Grunt. The crowd parted as Wrex stood, and approached the new speaker. 

Wrex put an arm on the speaker's shoulder. "Yeah, and she could out-bluff anyone at poker. Shepard!"

"Shepaaaard!" the gambling krogan yelled.

The stories and ethanol flowed freely after that. A Blood Pack member stripped off his armor to show the crowd where Shepard shot him. Another showed his burn scars. When Shepard came back from the dead, she had grey steel teeth and armor skin. She destroyed heavy mechs with an omni tool and boot knife. 

Near dawn, the batteries on the solar-powered pump started to wind down. The ruins of the Citadel came out of the Earth's shadow and shone brightly with reflected light, a temporary moon. 

Wrex stood up. The crowd parted for him. For once none of them wanted to play the usual dominance games. He climbed onto the back of a wrecked car in the street. He pointed at the pile of debris they had been avoiding all day, the remnants of a Reaper. "Shepard," he said simply. He turned the other direction to point at a similar pile barely visible down the street. "Shepard." He pointed at the dragon's teeth in the park, now inactive with a mass grave of husks now at their feet. "Shepard." He pointed at the inactive spire in the center of the city. "Shepard." 

"Honor her name, fear it, hate it. I don't give a crap. I say her name because her enemies can't. They're dead. If you dare to point a gun at me, she is what I'll measure you against." Wrex pointed straight up at the sky, at the dead ruins of the Citadel. "Shepard."

"Shepard," Grunt yelled at the sky. The cry was taken up by the other krogan, and bellowed repeatedly at the universe.


End file.
